A Captain's Tale
by blanko
Summary: Swanqueen told from Captain Hook's perspective.


**A Captain's Tale**

Contrary to popular belief, he does indeed in his own haphazard ways understand love and as conniving as he is, his faith in it never wavered for once but no one has to know that.

When he first met Swan, he played her well enough to know her insecurities. The second time was no different only because he was right about their first encounter so leaving him to his own fate was not a grudge he decided to hold on to.

Arriving at StoryBrooke for the first time is not as fascinating as the wonders of the seas he'd sailed on. Bland tasteless and lacking of adventure, never a pirate's plight. He only needed the skin of that dark crocodile and he's out, Peter Pan atleast make efforts of conjuring up interesting ways to keep his mind off things he'd rather not dwell on. That and he gets to keep himself good looking even smug at times.

Did he mention he hates magic to a fault? It was a reason beyond the deals he made, often they'd think his ways were one of betrayals and one upping the other. Truth is they were right. And he hates having to live in a magical world without magic.

The first time he betrayed the queen was unintentional, the second time was a game well played by both of them that he knew she should've known better than to trust that logic, it was too easy to let an old friend slip into the arms of anti-magic brigade. How wrong he was. Too late to do anything, he knew better than to stay and look in the eye of a fallen queen.

The soul purpose of his voyage was the crocodile. He settled his priorities in order, he fled.

* * *

He turned his ship around.

For what?

To see for himself the death of the man who tore his lover's heart.

To seek for the child, because as heartless as he may be, children gives him hope and should not be left alone. It was why he fights Peter Pan.

And okay, a little part of him felt guilty for betraying the queen, a friend in the weirdest possible ways.

All his thoughts wasted at the sight of the five people that welcomed him. One who he'd rather gut and flay at the sight, the overrated savior and two people he could not care less even if he tried, which leaves the queen, who as much as he hated he also respects.

The ship is sinking! Quick! Who would he save?!

The choice was simple, save the queen and sail to Neverland in the hopes that she could help him save the children from a magical entity.

He would cheer and piss Peter Pan to his death, what a sight.

By the looks they'd given his ship though, they were ready to let him drown if need be.

How dare them? He smiled and lead them to his ship, swallowing what left of his narcissistic self in the process.

He answered questions thrown at him, took in the tension of the long winding road of a family feud and tried to keep to himself his musings and the irony of it all.

Swan was giving him looks of irritation and bewilderment. He can't help but play tease, it was in a pirate's nature, what more of a captain?

As much as the blonde amused him, her thoughts never lingered very far from the queen who took to herself in the most private corner of his ship.

He gave her the captain's quarter for a reason, take of it what the charmings want but brood and dark goes hand in hand in dire times like these. With the exception of the crocodile of course, he could rot under the mast and he'd be amuse.

* * *

Four nights of solitude manhandling five people with sticks up their behinds was impossible a task.

Bickering with blondie and slight sexual innuendoes were getting too old of a joke even for him.

He changed tactics.

"You were prepared to leave her majesty out and about, what changed?"

"My parents. Henry."

"And now Henry's gone, regrets?"

Now the look she gave him only made him want to poke some more.

"Told ya love, I'd rather spend my skills in making you moan with pleasure than putting my very talented tongue to speak instead."

"Go fuck yourself with your mouth!"

" now that's a pretty tempting sight, princess. Will you finger your self while I'm at it?"

The slap was warranted,expected even. He laughed at his own joke because that was no way to treat a lady, he knew better but he'd be spiteful not to try.

* * *

"You deserved that."

"Yeah huh? To what do I owe the presence your majesty?"

"How long do we have to reach Neverland?"

"Depends on how jolly the mates are"

"Longer than I should expect then?"

"Tough luck... About what happened."

" I deserved it."

" not from me so I'm helping you get your son back, after that a truce, if you may?"

"The cabin was enough, a truce it is."

" your son and then truce, that's my final offer."

" whatever you say captain."

" your fail safe failed you."

" indeed."

"Permission to fuck your savior princess?"

"I'm not her mother."

"You're my second in command."

"I don't care."

"Permission to fuck you?"

"Not even In your dreams."

He listened carefully at the laughter of a fallen queen and indulged himself with one of his own.

Given another universe, he was sure they'd make a great pair of misfits, a sister he only wished to have. A friendship forged with never wanting to know but knew nonetheless.

" your son will be fine."

" he should be if not I'll make sure pan grows up ."

"Ah... Threats... It's frightening for a boy like him."

"I'm merely stating facts captain, just like you stating your concern for me which are unnecessary by the way."

"Says the queen who shows up after a girl slapped me."

"Indeed."

Staring at the darkest seas on a damp floorboards of a pre historic ship was something that calms them both.

He let her take the wheel while he helped himself over a bottle of whiskey.

This was way better than having to listen to the discussions and mockery of a twisted family all day long.

Darkness is frightening to the anxious do gooders. Darkness is calming to the ones at fault.

* * *

"You and Regina huh?"

"But we were silent."

" yeah, congrats on getting laid."

" no kiss? I can do you both?"

" you are disgusting!"

" you. Are. jealous. Love."

Walking out of a conversation is part of Emma Swan's repertoire, he thinks.

* * *

Steamy sex aside, their conversations was the one thing he would give up everything for. His lady was as patient as he is talkative.

It had been his pet peeve, recalling their conversations and allowing his mind to reminisce of his lover's facial expressions. The way her eyes would lit up,making her frown lines visible and her touches that no one could replace, not even sated by his innuendoes nor his ever growing list of sexcapades.

So really, Swan shouldn't see him as a threat, blunt as they are. Empty words are empty.

Except when over reaching something beyond grasp. He lets his male parts thinks for himself at times yet he ain't a fool pirate, he's a captain for heaven's sake!

Blondie never gave him much thought what more a wink, girls are complicated creatures, they can't help it. Swan is no girl, she is complicated though or maybe just always deep in thoughts.

Who wouldn't when you were transported to another realm by your supposedly princess of all princesses mother,born from true love shit with a prince, the charmest of them all only to be impregnated by the son of the most coward in all the lands who turned dark one because of an estranged wife. That said son who also hate him for trashing him to a portal and now for the second time against his will. Fate is a big fat joke.

Then came the evil queen turned mayor who adopted an orphan for her own happy ending only to find 10 years later about a savior's return, his biological mother.

He's not going to mention about meeting baelfire in neverland because the strings are running out of loops to hold.

Yeah, Swan had a lot to think about. Drowning in the misery of true love's kiss and all that jazz. Thank you but no thank you.

* * *

But wait.

What of it that tickled the savior's anger to the brink?

"Captain."

"Your majesty."

" we are approaching the siren's call."

"Yeah, so?"

" don't you want to warn your crew?"

"Do you?"

"I could always feign innocence, but you dear?"

"Forgot, it's been too long since I set sail here."

"I'm itching for adventure, I'd settle for the night's entertainment."

" meaning?"

"Oh, you'll see. Only the truest believer, that kind of thing bothers you?"

"Never."

"Well then, we're out of harm's way."

The siren's song started humming serenely.

"Watch as the scene unfolds."

" you are full of it, you know that."

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

The show did start.

Like dancing fountains swaying as the song begins. The waves started smoothly, the tides changed course making the ship rock with it.

The once dark sky twinkles with flashes of lights, some too fast, some too slow with pinkish to violet hues.

Both knew the repercussions of a word will ruin the moment so they stayed silent and still. As the sirens took play.

When sirens sing, lay men drown in happiness.

When sirens sing, you believe.

Hook's believed once, now not so much.

The queen would've believed when she was a child, she'd grown up.

The Charmings believed in each other's love. No harm there.

Swan is the savior and recently found her true love. Safe.

Crocodile's love for belle or was it Lacey now? Faltered even before he arrived in storybrooke. A catch.

He smiled at the thought.

His smile faltered just as fast.

The queen stood up in shock.

They both stepped aside to watch, confusion apparent in both their features.

Emma's eyes were close but her body dances gracefully with every hum the sirens make.

It started to rain and the pinkish hues turned green. The sound different than the last and Emma was making hand gestures to the sirens's make up waves, she was having an argument, clearly by the way she moves.

Hook wondered who that person is. The tickle that sets her off the brink.

He turned to his right and saw boredom or was it a poker face?

She only lifted a finger to force his face to the direction where Emma is now grabbing the wave that she's mistaking for a lover of some sort.

The sirens's giggles were one of awe and the hum they're making effortlessly feels like high screeching voices of puppy loves.

Normally, this is the part where the sirens start to make way for the finale, the victim of the night shall fall down as if nothing happened but a fantasy of some sort.

Except.

Except normal was over rated and Snow fucking White decided to wake up,panic about her missing daughter and shouted for Emma!

Prince Charming in tow. Of fucking course!

The winds blew wild. The tides higher now than ever.

Sirens must have anxiety disorders.

It was pitch black and the masts that holds the sail is buckling free.

The ship will sink in no time if they don't do something.

One moment at the speed of light.

The queen's magic still on recovery, handling a mast bigger than her, a bruise forming easily.

Those two idiots were lucky enough to have a rope in handy.

He could've taken a breather or two but no! The prince was diving into an abyss of waves and darkness!

He grabbed the queens hand and helped their crew.

He could feel her trembling hands against his. Was the queen scared?

A thought for another time.

The ever charming prince was flailing in the water, Snow White called for her daughter.

He started to do the same in the hopes of Emma ever listening.

The queen grasped the rope in silence.

They needed more voices.

"Call her out! Call her out!"

"Emma! Emma! I swear, if you're going to die without finding henry, I swear!."

The queen was out of breath, even in a disaster like this, she managed to look offensive and in command.

The winds started to die down and a body afloat.

Finally.

They managed to bring the father daughter tandem back to the ship.

Snow White rocking her child's body to wake her up.

He would suggest a mouth to mouth resuscitation if not for the sight of the queen standing frigidly behind them.

"For gods' sake! Don't just stand there! Resuscitate your daughter!"

Authoritative as it sounds, the prince almost stumble to his feet to do what he was told.

Too late.

Emma's coughing out what seem to be buckets of water.

Everyone stepped back a little except Snow White who embraced the victim with a death grip on her.

Emma choked an I'm fine before standing up.

The savior needed saving and now his ship needs fixing.

As much as he wanted to dwell in the achingly family reunion that is happening right in front of him, heading to the wheel was a better choice.

* * *

Neverland won't come easy, not with these bunch of idiots hovering around with their true love shit.

How many times will these two make there abandoned child risk her life for the vast population?

He'd only known them for a couple of weeks, Emma's life had been endangered more times than anyone in the ship.

And it's not as if she had a choice?

Because what? Those two idiots decided to produce an offspring and thinks she can save the world?

That's some true love right there. Or if you asked him, the fairytale's very own fail safe.

* * *

"She's burning up, do you have anything other than wet cot on your ship?"

"Swan?"

"Yes, dry blankets, anything?"

"I'll get it, hold this still."

He's not that charming, idiot suits him more.

* * *

He made sure to knock before calling out for the queen.

"What?"

"Swan's burning up."

"That's to be expected when your parents were foolish enough to intimidate the sirens."

"You were waiting to tell me that didn't you?"

"Yes. Now what do you want?"

"Blankets, dry ones and if you could conjure something to help the fever?"

"Ask Gold."

"Ha ha! Give the the blankets your majesty, it's the least we can do, her lover's a realm away or dead, I don't know how to fix this."

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't you know how sirens work?"

"Perhaps not, enlighten me."

"Whatever she saw in the waves affected her. Usually, if things happened like last night, without a the presence of her visions, it's unlikely the sirens to toss her back but by some miracle, they did. The last tales I've heard, fever, flushes, seizures,blood loss then death. I'm sure there were swelling of the hearts involved too. No one gets past the seizures so unless we find the object of her affection last night which I assume to be baelfire, then we're counting 3 days. Blankets?"

"You know this how?"

"Tales from the seas. The blankets your majesty?"

"If she's dying, make her comfortable. Bring her here and let's see if I can conjure something of use."

"Done."

"And captain, I trust you be discreet about this."

He thinks he knows why. His efforts were not wasted it seem.

* * *

Snow White accepted his offer.

Dying tames a heart even just for the time being.

David insisted she carry his daughter to the cabin.

The queen started to leave just as Emma was settled in bed.

Snow White begged her to help them.

"I'll see what I can do, ask Gold if you must." Her words were not sure.

* * *

"How's our savior?"

"Very ill."

"If baelfire's alive, will an object of value to him work?"

"Make the crocodile touch her, we'll see."

"No idea. I'm clueless as a cat."

He let out the chuckle he was holding at the sight of the crocodile embracing Swan. Bleach please!

"You have to find someone to accompany you tonight."

"I don't need company."

"You do if you want me to help your savior."

"She's my savior now huh? Last time I check, she helped you stop the fail safe. So who's savior was she then?"

"The people of storybrooke's."

"Aha, I see, I see."

Commanding the crew is a captain's handiwork. Telling David to man the masts and snow white to wash the sheets and prepare her daughter's bunk beds when she wakes was no easy job.

Far away as possible from the cabin if he must. Keep them busy.

It was the queen's turn to do her part. She must do it well.

* * *

Only a quarter of the day was left when the charming family was reunited again.

The scarf did work.

Swan is alive and kicking.

And Emma didn't want her parents hovering over her.

"You knew about the sirens and you didn't warn us?"

"I forgot the route they take, you're okay now love, no worries."

"I could've died without seeing my son."

"You did not."

"You're lucky because if I did, I'd haunt you for eternity."

"Who did you see?"

"What?"

"When the sirens showed off? Was it baelfire?"

"None of your business."

"You should thank the queen, all I did was manhandle your parents."

"What did regina do?"

"I wasn't there with you love."

"She wouldn't tell me, she handed over Neal's scarf and told me to leave and thank Gold on the way."

"I'm sure she didn't choke you to death with the scarf?"

"Don't play games with me hook! If you and your girlfriend is up to something, I will find out first because I'm sick and tired of rolling with the punches! I will kill anyone that comes in my way to saving my son! Are we clear?!"

"Crystal."

The queen did not leave the cabin that night.

* * *

He had to clear some things out before they arrive to neverland.

What better timing than to just blurt it out in the open while everyone's planning a reconnaissance.

"David! Do you think the queen and I are sleeping together?"

He received a look.

"As in having wild steamy hot sex?"

Every eyes on the ship turned to him.

The queen was smiling at him.

Emma was alternately glaring at them.

"Deary, no one cares."

He ignored the imp.

"The queen and I are not having sex nor are we sleeping together nor is she my girlfriend."

"Why do we need to know?" Snow white's curiosity always wins.

"Yes captain, enlighten us." The queen's amused chuckle never left his eye.

"Because somebody thinks we are and I just wanted to be clear that we are not! I don't want to be part of the blood bath when it happens!" He was shouting his whines all over the ship

"Blood bath?"

"Yes David! Blood bath! Be an idiot some more, I dare you!"

"Hey!"

"Enough!"

"Hook, I don't care wh..."

"I said enough! Okay! Enough! I'm Here to save my son! If you dont want to help, get out of the way!"

If there was any doubt then, he is very sure now, walking out is part of Emma swan's repertoire.

The queen patted his back.

A day and a quarter to neverland.

* * *

Darkness came without much of a word from anyone on the ship. Half their minds were probably traipsing on the fact that saving henry in neverland was never an easy task to accomplish and the hours are ticking fast.

He thought of his wordly confessions a while back, taking of it what Emma's reactions given at face value - from sheer fierceness with a goal to a messy frown and fidgeting fish to walking out shamelessly, also Props for making her parents think it was for another reason besides him.

Regina's irritation was relevant to his goal, though he was impressed, her royal sarcasm only proved him right again.

If Emma's fantasy was indeed regina, neverland would be a much tougher fight than he thought.

Pan would be pissed.

Henry would have to wait a little longer.

The charmings and the crocodile would have to suck it up, if neither of them would turn their backs.

But he could not care lesser than he did because the evil queen would once again rise up more than ever and he'll be on her side.

* * *

"Neverland."

"Indeed your majesty. Can you feel the power that's within?"

"The scent wreaks of dreams."

"Of childhood's worst and best left behind."

"I can taste my own magic in my lips as we speak, not long now captain?"

"Aye, Don't you wanna warn them at the slightest?"

"Like you did a while back?  
No, I'd rather be left alone thank you."

"Ha ha! What did I do? By all means, tell me."

"Putting Miss Swan in the corner will never do you good and as much as your boy fantasies amuse me, coloring a romance between me and the savior was just another low moment even for you."

"Yeah? Why is that?"

"For many plausible reasons. One being death."

"And the other reasons?"

"Keep in mind your promise captain, save henry beyond and above risks. Rest well, it'll be a long day I'm sure."

"Regina! Wait!"

The queen abruptly stops at the sound of her name coming from his lips.

"She was ready to leave you behind with the diamond. Please remember that...when it matters the most."

If her very curt nod was any indication, he must know what he was doing atleast.

* * *

The land of never.

The land that once promised happy thoughts could make you fly.

He was never the villain of the story in fact, Peter Pan was the most of an apprentice he could ever wish for until that day when his own shadow rebelled against him, eating all the goodness the once hopeful boy had in him.

He was there when it happened, the start of the many first in his life- failure. Unable to save Peter Pan from his own demons, he made it his life's mission to fight it for his friend instead.

Finding neverland.

He wished they hadn't.

He would never wish for anyone to find this place in all their lifetimes of eternities, no matter how cruel nor black a soul had been.

Finding neverland was a curse.

And now he's coming back to save a child.

One mistake was enough, a repeat performance was not necessary to remind him that darkness could turn darker still.

Saving henry was not a promise he only made to the queen, it was more a pact he made with himself.

He watched the queen's back as she walked away from him, her posture exclaimed everything she hadn't been for the past couple of days on board.

He understood her unspoken words than he did his own. Ironic isn't it?

A few strokes of lights until neverland.

Snow White was never his queen and Emma Swan was never a princess, their speeches as determined as they sound were no music to his ears.

Blah blah yadah yadah blah yadah blah blah!

Noises.

The crisp air on the shore of neverland only added up to the tension rising on each self proclaimed leader aboard his ship.

Finally stepping on dry land seem a good idea for Emma to step up a notch, though he's got to admit that claiming henry as her son to the face of the queen was a low blow even for him.

He had only need to remind himself why he's here.

* * *

They have been walking for a few hours now and the queen was left to her thoughts at the back of the line, Emma was leading of course.

If they had asked him, he would have shared a thought or two about the place, they didn't so he kept with the pace.

His eyes were vigilant of the shadows lurking above and beyond them, sneaky sons of bitches.

Pan knew they're here.

The rest was oblivious.

* * *

Stopping and hiding under a root of a tree was laughable, the queen caught the glint in his eyes with probably the same thought.

They both said nothing until the not so charming family of three were in deep slumber.

"Why do you think we're the villains in this story?" The queen questioned with utmost curiosity.

"We destroyed lives and ruined kingdoms for selfish reasons."

"I only wanted a happy ending."

"I wanted adventure and traveling the seas."

"We were fools who wanted to believe."

"Aye, but we're also very brave and goal oriented unlike these bunch."

"You don't hate them that much"

"I don't. What can be said to you?"

"I love my son more."

"You will bring him home."

"What's the catch?"

"Aye, there is always, mostly visions or nightmares that will break your spirit to pieces. Neverland digs the deepest darkest secret to ever waver a person , I think in our case it will try to turn us against each other but that's just heresy on my part."

"I see."

He did not prod then.

* * *

Come sunlight, the queen was out of sight.

He was left alone to endure the deafening speeches of the not so charming family.

Ironically, he felt safer.

But only for a fleeting second because Emma was clutching his coat and pushing him onto a corner.

"What did you tell her? What did you tell Regina?!"

"Easy on the groping love."

She shoved him a bit roughly it kind of hurts.

"If she's up to something... If something happens to her, I will... Just help me find my son!"

He observed and for the first time since stepping on dry land really listened to what Emma had to say.

He smirked. The savior grunted.

He should just kiss her for so many reasons.

He didn't. He let Emma stare him down. He let her just like he let regina go blend in the dark, he let her because somehow it might be written in his fate to follow women's regard of him, Milah. He let them because somewhere sometime between having the love of his life and losing her, Milah taught him respect.

He's no perfect gentleman nor a charming of a prince, he could only make it count when needed most and right now, Emma and the queen desperately needed that.

"Let's go find your son."

The savior backed away from him and nodded, saying what sounded like a whisper and a demand.

"And Regina."

"Aye!"

* * *

They were done fighting. Henry safely in tow.

The worst of neverland was finally under wraps except the queen was still missing.

They found her two nights after Henry, lying on the ground, drained of power and covered in blood.

That was two full moons ago.

* * *

Whatever neverland taught the savior's son made him not leave his adoptive mother's side.

Not even for food nor proper change of clothing.

Even the charmings couldn't do anything about it, the boy wouldn't budge, he sat beside the queen day in and day out holding her hand, soothing her with words only he could hear.

It was a melancholic scene, the boy's face grown ragged of maturity at such early age.

Not even the savior's words altered his decision.

No one got answers, no one knew what happened, if Henry knew, he wouldn't spill.

They settled on dry land with routines: hunting, making fire and ignoring the fact that they are still in neverland.

It itches him that he's not doing anything about it.

What would the queen do?

He simply roared his laughter because that was easy and because hunger and traumatic events does that to a person.

When Emma gave her a look, he couldn't waste a chance so he tells her.

"Let's kill her and go home."

Everyone except the boy looked his direction.

Everyone except the boy didn't dare speak.

"Kill my mom and I will fight you to death if I have to. if you don't have anything good to say, leave. Same goes for everyone." He resumed watching her closely as if everything makes sense.

It doesn't.

He dragged the savior away from that awful patch of land.

"You're not seriously letting the kid decide our fates huh?! Two full moons, Emma! By my calculation, we could've gotten to storybrooke by now!"

"I know."

"Then do something! He's your son for heaven's sake!"

"Have you seen him?! Have you seen the way he looked at me?! Tell me I'm wrong! Because all I see are regrets! Whatever he saw, whatever Regina did, it made him blame himself! Right now, I'm no one but a savior who failed to save his mom! Right now, I know he wished he never met me, that he should never broke the curse because then, his mom would be alive and lecturing him! Tell me it's not how you see it?! Tell me!"

"I can't. But you're his mom too."

"He was 10 when I was finally able to look him in the eyes. I gave him up without much of a glance."

"The queen told me about Henry's first day in storybrooke, she brought him clothes two sizes big, she fed him cow's milk instead of infant formula and when he came back with you, she was mad at him but also very proud because he was brave enough to do it."

"She saved you for Henry, you should save Henry for her."

"You want me to leave her and drag Henry out of here?"

"I want you to do something about it instead of cringing every time you're near her."

"I.. It's not... What do you mean she saved me?"

"You're too naive for a savior. Anyway, if she hadn't left the first night I'm sure Snow White's a legend by now and so are you."

"What do you mean?"

"Seems to me it's not the first time the queen set foot on this island and whatever happened before gave her the idea of what she would become given the circumstance. Leaving gave us a better choice, love."

"And you're only telling me this now?"

" It wouldn't have mattered, I promised the queen to save her son."

"It wasn't Neal's scarf that healed me."

"Am I supposed to answer that?"

"Son of bitch."

"Are we still talking about Henry?"

"Get the ship ready. We're leaving in a few hours."

"Is that an order, love?"

Emma didn't spare him a glance, she ran.

What would the queen do? It's definitely not luring the savior into thinking she was In love with her,luckily for her, he's a pirate and one that believes in true love.

As cheesy as it sounds.

* * *

Their return to Storybrooke was smooth sailing except when the queen screamed in pain and Henry would shout for everyone to go away.

The boy finally sagged when the blue fairy did her magic and awaken the queen albeit her weakness still visible.

He couldn't come closer, scared that his mother would break if he did.

The words I'm sorry and I'll never leave you again echoed in the four cornered walls of the room.

He met her eyes before heading out.

* * *

He was enjoying the taste of rhum on his lips when the boy approached him.

"My mom wants to see you and I'm sorry for acting like I did."

"Aye, have you seen Emma? You know, your other mom?"

"I'm going to see her after you."

"Good, be a charming and play nice, aight? Men like us, we don't live to break hearts, especially not the ladies, got it?"

"Yeah, thanks."

* * *

Villains don't get happy endings.

They try though.

"Thanks for saving Henry."

"Easy for you to say."

"Thank you for saving me."

"That was all Emma and your son."

"Take the compliments captain."

"Aye, thanks for your wine cellar."

"You smell awful."

"I'm a pirate."

"You're leaving?"

"I don't belong here."

"I see."

"I almost kissed Emma then I thought of you and I almost puked my innards, it was disgusting."

"Was that supposed to make me feel better?"

"No, it was for me. Henry's talking to Emma, they're probably be here by now, see? Feel better?

"What did you tell her?"

"Nothing that will jeopardize you,don't worry."

"Somehow I doubt that."

"I'll be back, you know that, aight? To do your bidding or whatever."

"Hopefully it doesn't come to that."

"Aye, but no matter. I'll always be on your side your majesty."

"Thank you."

* * *

He was readying the ship, a few people in storybrooke decided to set sail with him.

He should have said no but a captain needs his shipmates.

He was about to leave at dawn when the waters sway slightly.

Two more hours before people start arriving.

"I'm not in love with her!"

"Aye."

"What if I am?" Emma keeps her paces loud

"Make up your mind, love. I'm leaving soon. And stop tearing my floorboards!"

"Sorry. What do you think?"

"Of what?"

"Regina? does she feel the same?"

"Regina is everything but fickle isn't one of them."

"Shit! So you think she loves me?"

"I think you challenge her."

"She doesn't love me."

"You should ask her."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because!"

"Love is a world of words far from any laymen's realm"

"That's, that was... You just made that up!"

"Why are you here and not beside the queen in this cold weary night?"

"Henry wouldn't leave her side."

"I'm no shrink, love, but there's your problem right there."

"Fuck!... So you're really leaving?"

"I am."

"Regina knows?"

"Aye."

"You have to come back."

"For her, yes. Not gonna miss a wedding."

"What wedding?!"

"In time Emma, in time. For now go figure yourselves out."

"You actually believe that?"

"I do, funny isn't it? Villains like us, saps when it comes to love."

"Wish me luck."

"That will require a kiss."

They were interrupted by the people starting to board the ship.

It was time.

"Uh, I'll better go."

"You better."

He was and always be amused of girls' behind. He watched Emma sway her way out.

"Killian!"

"What?"

"Villains are the truest believers! Trust me, I know!"

"Aye! Aye! Savior!"

* * *

He was never the one to count the days.

His ship and the seas give him more than air could give.

At some point in his voyage, he found love and lost it and found it again only to give it back where it belongs.

The darkest of nights, he thinks about his journeys, recalling bits and pieces while getting a laugh at it.

Most nights, he drinks with his crew, dock the ship and get merry.

A pirate's life at its finest. Through and through.

Some nights, he wanted to forget the tragedies that caused him lost.

He would think of Milah, of the queen, of Emma, of henry, of Peter Pan and baelfire and he couldn't help but smile.

Some would call it fairy tales, a fantasy of some sort but they're just lives lived and promises fulfilled- a believer's tale.

The savior and the queen still have a lot to sort out, for now their story will be one of the tales he looks forward to retelling one day.

And maybe his own tale will soon unfold.

Until that day comes, he will have to hold on to Emma Swan's words.

Villains are the truest believers.

And by that logic alone, he knew.

He knew that even villains have happy endings.

$$$$THE END$$$$

**A/N: I hope you enjoy the story. Wrote this last year as a drabble on tumblr. it got long.. please tell me what you think! hugs**


End file.
